The Rose and the Blue Bell
by Omeggia
Summary: While Amy and Sonic begin to realise that their relationship is maybey more then just an endless chase Eggman begins work on creating the ultimate army using flesh and blood instead of the usual cold hard steel.Rated T for language and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

A Rose Too Far

Chapter 1: Hidden out of Sight and Mind

A bulkhead opened to reveal another brightly coloured circular corridor that were so retrospective of Eggman's Bases. "This man must seriously bat from the other side of field" she thought to herself as she looked around the red, yellow and green lines that stretched the wall. Here red, racing striped, boots made little noise on the painted mettle floor. Why was Sonic even here if Eggman presented no threat at the moment? Well, she'd find out soon enough and be able to see her favourite blue hero. She sighed and glanced longingly into thin air. A short, brown furred rabbit followed behind, a small blue and yellow choa floating above her right shoulder. She glanced up at Amy and shook her head. She was used to her doing this and it could get quite annoying as she wouldn't respond to anything anyone else said for a period of time.

"I know he must be close, just call it my girlish intuition!" Amy said conformingly.

"Yeah right, girlish intuition my…" grumbled cream as Amy opened another bulkhead by typing a command into a wall interface.

As the door opened Amy caught a glimpse of a blue object disappearing quickly through another door and the twin tailed fox tails reaching for something in mid air.

"Wait Son- Oh hi Amy, Cream!" said Tails, quickly changing his facial expression to a broad grin.

"Who was that?" Asked Amy, a false grin on her face.

"Um… no one" said tails rather too quickly.

"No were did that little blue shit disappear of to now-" questioned Knuckles angrily, as he walked through another bulkhead, but cut off when he saw Amy standing hand on hips.

"What little "Blue Shit" are we talking about here Knuckles?" Questioned Amy, her temper rising.

"Um… I meant yellow shit, and there he is! Hi tails!" he said, also, with a forced grin on his face.

Another bulkhead in the circular room slid open to reveal a fuming Eggman.

"I swear when I get my hands on that hedgehog I'll…" He stopped and looked at the small crowd that had gathered in the room. "Why, isn't this a charming little reunion!" He said, quickly changing his temper.

"Tails, Knuckles, and why of course, Amy and Cream dears" he said giving a small bow. "I wonder if you would tell me the location of a certain blue friend of mine so I could partake in tearing him limb from limb."

"Wha?" said knuckles looking confused.

"I want you to tell me were Sonic is so I can beat the crap out of him" Said Eggman changing his tone.

"So Sonic was here!" said Amy turning to Tails and Knuckles. "Why was he in your base anyway Eggman" she asked turning on the doctor.

"He seems have got it into his little blue head that I'm not allowed to have any more experimental laser weapons after the whole "splitting the earth into 6 different pieces thing". Like I'd make that mistake again" He said throwing his hands in the air.

Tails let out a small giggle to which Eggman pointed at him and quickly snapped "Shut up!"

Another one of the bulkheads snapped open to reveal the stony face of Surge the hawk who looked completely unsurprised to see them all in one place. He looked remarkably like his cousin only bulkier and more muscular.

"Alright?" he said in his deep cockney accent as he stepped through the hole. Everyone nodded. "Good. Now I was wondering weather any of you would know were Sonic is right now?" "He owes me a beer you see."

"I though you lost your wager? Sonic made it in here alright didn't he?" asked Knuckles.

"I think the challenge was that he had to get in here the way I would do it" Surge corrected him. "And somehow I don't see myself running at 300 miles per hour headfirst into a robot".

"Ah" said knuckles drooping slightly. "He went that way" he said pointing through a door on the right next to the one Eggman had stepped out of.

"Thanks!" yelled Amy and sped off quickly in the direction knuckles had just pointed.

Surge looked at the ground and shook his head then ran on in the same direction as Amy.

"Sonic!" Wait up!" yelled Amy as she saw him desperately hammering at the controls of the heavy steel door in front of him. The door had been severely dented which suggested Sonic had already made other attempts to escape. Behind her she could hear Surges gruff voice shouting "Oi! Sonic mate! You owe me a drink!"

Sonic looked up, saw Amy with surge following quickly behind and started to type faster. The door suddenly clicked open and Sonic made an attempt to dash through it but what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Amy and Surge came level with him and also stared blankly into the room in front of them.

There was a pool of water in the centre of the room but it was what was in the water that scared them the most. The water parted to reveal the tall, blue, transparent figure of the rouge choa Chaos. Eggman ran up panting from the way they had just come. "Nothing to see here, bye!" he said slamming the door in front of him so the room was again out of sight.

"You've been keeping chaos here all along after that thing turned on you!" said Sonic angrily.

"My my, you catch on quickly" said Eggman sarcastically. "Well I had to give him somewhere to live didn't I. If I let him live in a pond or lake outside he would go round terrorising everyone and I would get the blame. Also after that little event in Station square the "lord of chaos" hasn't been completely stable and might hurt himself if he were to overdo it."

"So basically, you're keeping him in there for his own good?" said Sonic puzzled.

"Whatever the Doctor orders!" said Eggman crossing his arms. "And you'll love what I've ordered for you" he said rubbing his hands together then pressing a button that he had just pulled from his pocket.

Three E-type robots teleported in surrounding them. Eggman took a step back and let his robots move in for the kill. There was a beep on Surges wrist display unit and he peered at it hastily.

"Sonic, according to this were only three floors down from the roof" he said still concentrating on the robots around him. "You should be able to easily break your way outside. Take Amy with you, I'll deal with these bastards"

Sonic gave a nod to signify he understood, scooped Amy into his arms and took off just as the Robots closed in. Surge dodged the first one and smashed it in the back with his heavy boot. It stumbled but managed to retain its balance. Its counterpart fired its heavy energy weapon that hit Surge square in the chest causing his all over body shields to fail as he was blasted back down the corridor. He felt a cold metal hand lift him up and smash him into the nearest wall. As he looked up he could see the outline of Eggman followed by the three huge robots before slipping into unconsciousness.

Amy loved these moments. Her in Sonic's arms while they drifted up into the sky. She looked at his face and could see he was concentrating heavily on the space in front of them. But rather than just stare straight ahead showing no sign of emotion as he usually did this time he looked down into her face. Just briefly, but long enough for their eyes to meat. That moment seemed to last forever before Sonic hastily looked back up again and cleared his throat. "I think I'll put you down here" he said.

Of course he had no choice where he could put her down because he wasn't actually flying but just free falling. Luckily enough they landed in a shallow stream that was enough to brake their fall. Although Sonic didn't usually take to water very well this was shallow enough for him to sit up in and still have most of his body above water.

Amy stroked his hair trying to get some of the wet out not realising here own glove was soaked as well. Sonic didn't exactly fell comfortable letting someone do this to him but something told him to stay and enjoy it; which is exactly what he did.

Surge awoke, strapped to a lab chair, the usual light floating above his head almost blinding him. He heard Doctor Eggman's villainous laugh from a dark corner of the laboratory. Surge tugged on the tight mettle straps but they didn't budge at all. "There's no point struggling, Sonic would know as he's been in this predicament more than once before. You appear to have taken his place this time however."

"You know me" said Surge with effort. "Never miss a chance to try something new."

He had to struggle to get the words out as there was a large metal strap across his chest that was cutting into his ribs.

"Oh, you'll enjoy this new experience then" chuckled Eggman as he stepped into the light.

"You see robots, however useful they may be, have never been quite as powerful as a fully living organism". Surge looked around for any means of escape not really taking in what was being said to him.

"I have learnt this from many past experiences and am now ready to take it to the next step by creating my own "living" servant" This time Surge heard and his heart skipped a beat. He knew what was coming next. "But unfortunately I have neither the ability nor the recourses to create life myself so I need a ready made template for the success of this little project". Surge struggled even more as a piece of formidable looking machinery lowered towards him.

"When I accidentally transformed Sonic into the Werehog I kept a record of his DNA patterns during the change, stored on my mainframe". "It was a very interesting read". Said Eggman smirking. "But if only I could recreate the process and mange submit the being to my control… Oh wait I can" he said a broad grin appearing on his face. He hit a large red button and a series of electronic woops and starting alarms could be heard. The machine began to spin ferociously sending bolts of purple energy sparking off in random directions. A purple beam shot out straight into the centre of Surge's chest. He struggled and began to scream as the beam grew brighter. He could feel his body being pumped with powerful energy. His muscle structure began to change, his feathers became razor sharp. He began to grow in size, breaking the metal bonds that strapped him down. He let out another scream, but not of pain, but of rage. It seemed more like a growl. Eggman was laughing hysterically his face illuminated by the almost blinding purple light. Then almost as though a switch had been flicked everything turned off. The room was completely pitch-black and the only sound was that of a heavy breathing coming from the centre of the lab. "Hawk?" questioned Eggman into the darkness before him. "Yes master" came an incredibly deep mutilated voice from the depths of the gloom.


	2. The Werehawk?

Chapter 2 

The Werehawk

Sonic awoke drenched in water. It took him a moment to realize where he was and how he had got there. He looked beside him and there sure enough was Amy Rose sleeping peacefully in the stream next to him. He got up to leave when he heard a familiar sarcastic tone behind him.

"Just gonna leave her like that hey?"

"Yeah actually I was" said Sonic turning round to face Shadow.

He was obviously pleased about being able to dish something out of Sonic by the smile on his face. "Because that's the way you work isn't it? Always leave before anyone can ask questions"

"You're no better" Sonic shot back. Amy stirred slightly and they both looked down at her before looking back up at each other.

"Hmpth" Said Shadow the same as he always did when he had no retort to give. "Why for once don't you stick around and see if anything interesting happens?"

"You know what? Maybe I will!" He said folding his arms and laying down on the bank. "I'll stay here forever if I have to"

"You'll try" said Shadow smiling slightly evilly.

At this moment the hedgehog's conversation woke Amy up and she stretched looking around. "Shadow?" she said eyeing him cross-legged against a tree.

"Shadow was just leaving. Weren't ya buddy?" Sonic said his eyes narrowing slightly.

Shadow starred him right in the eyes pulled out an emerald, called "Chaos Control" and was gone. Sonic hated it when Shadow was like this. It made him prefer his usual sarcastic attitude toward everything. He had to be fair though. The guy had been bourn from a lab experiment, lost his only friend to the organisation he now worked with and had his heart broken several times since. But still he could believe how much of an asshole he acted some of the time.

"What was that about?" asked Amy getting up.

"I think Shadow needed to get rid of some of his excess energy" said Sonic Simply. "We'll probably hear from him again soon, don't you worry" His fist clenched.

"Sonic!" Amy suddenly said in surprise. "What?" said Sonic glancing behind him to see if she was drawing some threat to his attention.

"You stayed here rather than running off as you normally would!" She exclaimed Running over to hug him. She embraced him and he seemed a little taken aback but patted her on the shoulder.

"Yeah… I guess I did" He said surprised at himself.

Shadow reappeared, at the abandoned military base he had called home for the past week, and sighed. Why did he always have to do that? Sonic was someone he _could_ call friend although neither of them ever showed it. He punched a wall causing the metal to dent. He was angry with himself. Although he hated to admit it, people did actually care about him.

He turned towards the back of the hanger and began to walk towards his bed. He didn't need sleep but it gave him time to think about his actions and his mistakes. As he turned a black shapeless blob whistled past behind him. He turned quickly to try and catch a glimpse of what it was. The front of the hanger was deserted. His senses were telling him that there was still something else in the hanger with him. He moved cautiously forward, his hand glowing yellow with a readied chaos spear for whatever might jump out at him. A large dark creature leapt out at him from the shadows with surprising speed that caught shadow of guard failing to throw his spear in time. He locked in a wrestle with the creature both trying to tip the other over. For the first time he got a good look at its face. It had a beak that was snorting out smoke and completely black eyes with no pupils. It pushed with surprising strength and managed to shove Shadow hard enough to knock him backwards into one of the steel walls. He looked up, saw it flying towards him and punched a button next to some flood lights praying this would work. The flood lights sparked on illuminating the creature and also forcing it to stagger backwards with its arm over its eyes.

"Let's have a look at what you really are" said Shadow Knocking the creature to the ground with a rugby style tackle. He prised the creature hands away and stared in shock at what he saw. He tried to deny it at first but staring back at him was the undeniable face of Surge. He quickly leapt off and allowed Surge to stand up and dust himself off.

"That's a knew look for you" said Shadow eying him up and down before folding his arms. " Planning to enter in a Halloween competition?"

"Can it. I'm here under the direct orders of Doctor Eggman to ask for your skills concerning a certain mission." Said Surge rather matter o factly.

"Since when did you take orders from anyone? And the Doctor at that? Oh but of course it must come bundled with the new look"

"This a mere side effect of the process" Said Surge, advancing on Shadow. "It is… necessary"

"Whatever stops you from complaining" said Shadow turning his back on the mutant bird. "What does the Good Doctor require of me this time?"

"I'm not at liberty to say" Surge explained.

"Meaning that he hasn't told you why he needs me and is just expecting you to carry out his orders blindly. I expected better of you hawk." Said Shadow shaking his head.

"Listen, I follow orders without question, always did always will."

"What do you mean always did? You never followed the orders of anyone but yourself before!" said Shadow in surprise.

"There are many things that neither you, nor anyone else knows about me and I would like to keep it that way." Said Surge also folding his arms.

"I don't care for tragic pasts" said Shadow Ironically. "Now I want you and you're accomplice out of here!"

In the Shadows someone called "Damn it!" and Fang the weasel stepped out half his face cyberneticly reconstructed after His and Shadows last encounter. (See Caught Rouge Handed for details)

"Fang, I though that blowing your brains out of the back of ya skull was enough of a message to tell you I didn't want your company."

"Hmm maniac like you? Didn't think you'd care!" said Fang rubbing the metal construct that now made up half of his head. He pulled one of the more classic world war two rifles from under his belt and aimed at the centre of shadows head. "I would quite like to return the favour" he said snarling. Surge grabbed the end of the rifle and pointed it to the ground. "Don't do anything hasty. Remember my master wants him alive."

"Just one- in the leg. Please just one shot" pleaded Fang his finger itching on the trigger. "No!" said Surge sternly. Fang let out a sigh and looked at the ground downtrodden.

"I'm sure that if you were to come my master would reward you greatly" Said surge.

"Master? Oh this is rich" said Shadow chuckling. "If your "Master" was willing to capture and mutate you to come and ask me to join him in another quest for world domination then I suppose I should go and see what this is about." He pressed the opening controls for the hanger door and stepped out with Surge and Fang in tow. Fang was pointing the rifle at Shadow's head saying "Any funny business and you'll regret it" Although Shadow wasn't going to run off he new that if he did he could be out of there before the weasel realised anything had happened.

Sonic walked on following the stream south, Amy at his side. He had to admit he was doing this mainly to prove Shadow was wrong but he was beginning to have other reasons. He usually liked travelling alone but this time having someone accompany him moving at a walking pace gave him a good feeling.

"Amy?" He asked stopping suddenly "Are you aright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" she said turning round.

"It's just we've been walking for about fifteen minutes now and you still haven't asked to marry me"

"Well whenever I ask you that you either run away or say no. Do you want me to ask you it?"

"Ok" he said uncertainly.

"Sonic, will you marry me?" she asked again for probably what was literally the thousandth time.

"No" he said in his usual tone when he was asked that question.

Amy's face screwed up in anger for a moment but then she broke down laughing. Sonic couldn't hold it in either so he to, started to laugh. They collapsed into each others arms laughing hysterically. When they recovered they noticed with surprise that the entire Chaotix detective agency had been watching them the whole time.

Vector was staring at them wide eyed, Espio looked his normal unconcerned self and Charmy was holding a video tape saying "SonAmy Evidence" ,scribbled in barely legible handwriting, that he had just removed from a camera.

"It's not what it looks like" said Sonic desperately.

"I can't even go for a walk now without bumping into something I know I shouldn't have" said Vector throwing his hands in the air. "I give up! I might as well just sit in the office all day chewing bubble gum. And Charmy, put the camera away. You think anyone will believe that's footage of Sonic and Amy getting dirty?"

"In the edit they will!" said Charmy a huge grin on his face.

"You really disgust me sometimes Charmy." Said Vector slumping. "And we're supposed to be the detectives!"

"Really we weren't doing anything" said Amy still giggling slightly.

"Whatever you say" said Espio sarcastically. Starting to walk off in the opposite direction obviously not interested in the situation.

"Come back you crazy Chameleon! Why don't you- .Oh fine; forget it go do your crazy ninja stuff then!" Vector seemed at the end of his temper. "Sometimes I wonder what I got myself into!"

"Are you going to get married then go on a honeymoon then have lots of hedgehog kiddies, oh can I be there god father, and then retire to a beach with lots of sea and sand and shells and sea and sand and shells and sea and sand and shells and-.

Charmy was cut off when Vector grabbed him and pulled him down to ground level. "Ignore my stripped friend, He's not very good with relationships"

"I am too" said Charmy breaking out of Vectors grip. "What about that bee that used to hug me and take care of me when I was upset?"

"CHARMY FOR THE LAST TIME THAT WAS YOUR MOTHER!" Shouted Vector so that Espio who was a good sixty yards away heard it clearly. "Listen I'm sorry if I saw something I shouldn't have, now I've got to go and stop ninja boy over there doing anything stupid. Chow!"

Vector ran after Espio with Charmy flying over his head making annoying wooping noises.

Sonic chuckled and shook his head then looked back up at Amy. They smiled at each other and after what seemed like an eternity the hugged each other properly.

* * *

Well theres chapter 2. You might have to wait a while for chapter 3 cause I am currently helping co-writer King Bourn Rouge with His Clash Of Chaos OC gatherup. So yeah Sonic and Amy are begining to realise that maybey they like each other more than just the fun of the chase.

If this chapter left you confused in some areas try reading Caught Rouge Handed by King Bourn rouge. Thats all! Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Old Genesis, Old Foe

Chapter 3

Old Genesis, Old Foe

Knuckles and Tails walked through the forest together, Knuckles grumbling about not having seen the M.E in over 24 hours and Tails leading the way saying "Sonic must be around here somewhere" every five minutes.

"Why do we have to find him anyway? Surely the guy can take care of himself!" Said Knuckles impatiently.

"We need to find Sonic so we can decide what to do about Chaos." Tails explained making his way through a thick clump of fallen logs.

"Why? It's not any threat at the moment is it? As long as it doesn't attempt to try and take over my guarding duty then it can stay were it likes!"

"Yeah but it's also the fact that Eggman is currently keeping it hidden in his base that's the problem" Said Tails turning round to face Knuckles. "God help us if he starts giving it emeralds again."

"I thought that he was dead anyway" said knuckles thinking out loud.

"Knuckles, surely even you must have realised that it's impossible to kill a being that bound to chaos" " As long as the chaos emeralds exist then so does it." Explained Tails.

"What happens if it goes for my emerald while I'm not there!" Knuckles suddenly panicked.

"Knuckles you know full well that we left Omega guarding it and I think he's fully capable" Said tails patting Knuckles on the back.

He seemed to calm down slightly but still had a sceptical look on his face. "Na I don't trust that robot" said Knuckles suspiciously. "Remember he was built by Eggman."

"I think that you would have noticed that he has completely reformed and hates everything about Eggman" explained Tails.

"A robots a robot" said Knuckles with a deepened tone. "They're all metal and wiring at the end of the day."

Tails sighed knowing that it was hopeless to try and convince his companion otherwise and continued to make his way through the forest.

Sonic and Amy broke from their embrace and Sonic immediately turned around cleared his throat. "You know that was just a friendly hug… It didn't mean anything too… you know" He struggled to find the words as he said them. But Amy just smiled.

"Yeah, I know" she said nodding.

"Well good" Said Sonic exhaling slowly. "C'mon. We'd better go find Tails and Knuckles" He said beckoning her after her.

Amy couldn't believe her luck. How was this happening all of a sudden? What had changed after all these years of chasing? Suddenly Sonic was just excepting her as a proper friend. Possibly even as a lover like she had always hoped.

"We could make this a lot quicker if I could run full pace" said Sonic judging the distance to the forest. "It would mean however that I would need… To carry you" The words were torn from him.

Amy gave a yelp of excitement mixed with a jump for joy and jumped straight into Sonic's arms. As she did this a series of unpleasant memories flooded back to him but he dispelled them quickly. "Hold on" He said and they disappeared in a flash.

Amy was forced to bury here head into Sonic's chest by the rushing wind. She smiled secretly. Sonic could see the forest rapidly approaching on the horizon. Suddenly a shadow passed over head and Sonic was blown of his feat by a powerful laser blast. A massive floating mech passed over Sonic and Amy who were still recovering from the blast. Robotnik's egg mobile floated over the massive mech were he could get a good view of what was going on. "Ho ho! Isn't this a sweet couple!" "Pity I have to finish the relationship for you!" The mech went into battle mode opening flaps exposing missile pods on its legs. It's head, that resembled that of an enlarged version of the E-Series robots, lowered slightly into its body and a loud siren echoed from within its depths and its eyes glowed a deeper shade of red. Sonic looked up and realised in surprise that Eggman was reusing one of his old mega mechs. The Egg Genesis stared down at him all of its spot lights angled on his position. Well, If he had beaten this thing before then he would do it again in half the time. Robotnik had left the laser's core exposed just as he did the last time Sonic had faced it. He never seemed to learn from his mistakes. Sonic made to do an expertly executed homing attack on the core and finish it off quickly. When he came into contact with it however he felt a large electric shock jolt his body that sent him crashing into the ground where he struggled to get back up before falling on his front unconscious.

"Mwa ha ha ha!" Eggman's laugh sounded through the speakers.

"You'll pay for that Eggman" Shouted Amy taking out her hammer and charging at the robot.

"Huh!" Exclaimed Eggman As she begun using missile pods sticking out of the legs as a kind of climbing wall. Eggman hastily began transferring the electric shielding to the legs but not quite in time. She smashed the leg joint with full force and it came clear away smashing into the ground seconds later. Eggman stared at his monitor screen in despair, seeing the Genesis's power levels fluctuate and begin to fall. Its eyes began to flicker as it fell plummeting sideways until a huge crash could heard from miles around. Tails and Knuckles, still trudging through the forest, Startled by the sound, looked at each other then quickened the pace, emerging out of the trees just in time to see a mushroom cloud appear on the horizon. "What the hell…?" They mouthed at the same time. A small pink dot with a blue dot on top of it was emerging from within the explosion and heading there way. They ran towards the spectacle squinting their eyes to see who had survived out of something like that. The dots grew larger and unless they weren't mistaken it was Amy with Sonic slung over her back. She was stumbling, her fur singed. Sonic was still unconscious and his dead weight was not helping her to move any faster. She spotted unmistakable figures of Tails and Knuckles running to her aid as she collapsed. They leant over her and Sonic checking that they weren't too badly wounded.

"What happened?" said Tails his hands on his head.

"Long story" breathed Amy as she to fell into darkness.


	4. An Explosive Friend

Chapter 4

An explosive friend

Wow over 200 views already. Thanks guys. Remember to leave reviews if there are any improvements you would like me to make. Well looks like I'm stuck at home babysitting Sorga for the next couple of days, "FUN" any way enjoy the story.

Omeggia signing out.

--

"You've got to be kidding me" exclaimed Shadow as He, the mutated form of Surge and Fang the weasel stepped out from the line of trees to settle their eyes on the huge Egg base in front of them, the Egg dreadnought tethered in docking above it. "How the hell did this stay here all along without anyone noticing it?" asked Shadow amazed.

"The doctor can be invisible when he wants to be" Said Surge folding his arms and closing his eyes. "You Shadow should know that better than anyone else" Fang turned to face them. "Before we go marching off into Eggy's base there's an old friend I'd like to visit." He said Smirking.

"Let me get this straight" said Bean the Dynamite Duck leaning over a counter in his newly refurbished house. (You can guess what happened to the last one) "You want me to come out of retirement and join your team? Why on earth would I want to do that? I'm perfectly comfortable here in my nice unexploded house"

"Oh come on Ducky" said Fang encouragingly. "It'll be fun working with a crew again, don't you think!"

"We thought you would be a useful addition to the cause" Said Surge in a more serious tone. "Your knowledge of explosives could be a great asset towards us"

"Firstly, I don't work for Egg Head unless it benefits me directly. Secondly emphasis on the word _retirement_"

"I'm sure the doctor has plenty of new state of the art explosives" said Shadow stepping in.

Beans eyes flared at this thought. "State of the art?" he said sounding more interested.

"And I'm sure the kind doctor will give you some if you help him with whatever plan he is currently formulating" said Shadow now examining his own his gloves.

"And all I have to do is blow stuff up for ya?" He said leaning forwards.

"As many doors as you like" said Fang picking his teeth with a dagger.

Bean eyed them all suspiciously for a moment before banging his fist on the table.

"I'm in"

--

Short chapter but It will be vital to the story line later on and what the Hey! I brought back Bean! That's gotta be something!

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I lost focus for a while but I promise to finish it as soon as I can.

Omeggia out.


End file.
